Broken Butterflies
by W4nderlust
Summary: How pathetic, she had butterflies. /Or, Lynette Scamander used to live off of butterflies.


"Lynette! Lynette! LYNETTE!" A voice called for her in the crowd, but she would never answer. She couldn't answer. This person never seemed to give up, even two years later.

She pushed her way through the crowd of crying first years - she had been one of them once. She used to miss home.

"You know, she's never going to a give up," a voice said from behind her. "Roxanne's a very persistent girl." She just glared up at the tall person behind her, before silently walking away and finding a compartment. Stupid James Potter. He was just as persistent as Roxanne was. But while Roxanne would blatantly scream her name and alert Lynette of her presence, James would just show up behind her, like a horror novel antagonist.

But, what they didn't understand was that, Lynette was never going back.

...

The first day of fifth year was hell on earth, like every year since third. It took a little to get used to the sorrowful looks the professors gave her every time her name was called.

It took a while to get used to the ones her Herbology professor gave her every single day.

...

Meals were by far the worst. James and Roxanne watched her from the Gryffindor table every single meal, so she had to eat. There was no point.  
She was just going to throw it all up anyway.

...

"Lynette! Lynette! LYNETTE!"

...

It was the first time she'd gotten a letter from the post in two years.

_Dear Lynette,_

_We miss you, even Molly and her stingy attitude. We all know life must be so hard, but that didn't mean you had to pull away from us, we could've helped, still can._

_Lynette, we just want you back. More than anything._

_-Roxanne_

_P.S. James hasn't been the same without you._

_..._

She could feel eyes on her back as she left breakfast early. Roxanne must've read Lynette's short response off of a dirty napkin she shoved in Roxanne's owls' mouth.

_I can't be her._

_..._

"Let me fix you," a voice said out of nowhere. She would've tried desperately to hide her lit Muggle cigarette if she hadn't immediately recognized who it was.

She cackled at his childish words, put out her cigarette with her worn-out, once white, converse, and walked away.

...

_She remembers two official looking men in nice dress robes on her doorstep._

_She remembers the hours, weeks, months lost to weeping._

_She still feels the obvious loss of three loved souls._

_..._

He was showing up more and more, and Lynette found herself welcoming the company.

She hated herself for it.

He barely tried talking anymore, and she barely looked at him. She could sense him coming now.

His shaggy hair never looked combed, and his hazel eyes didn't sparkle like they used to. She even heard two girls in her dorm gossiping about how he rarely gets detention anymore. They said he was running out of pranks.

Lynette did that to him.

...

Professor Longbottom was giving her that sad look again.

...

"You're killing him," Lily Luna Potter said one day in passing, her eyes fiery.

...

A wild party.

A lot of drinks.

A stranger's bed.

...

_Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright_  
_May the moon, silvery beams, bring you with dreams_  
_Close you eyes, now and rest, may these hours be blessed_  
_Till the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn_

_Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight_  
_I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms_

_Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you_  
_Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear_  
_Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight_  
_Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed_

_Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight_  
_I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms_

_Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping_  
_On sheets white as cream, with the head full of dreams_  
_Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you_  
_Lay thee down now and rest, may you slumble the best_

_Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens._  
_Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring._  
_Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings._  
_Hush, darling one, sleep through the night_  
_Sleep through the night_  
_Sleep through the night_

_..._

"Why won't you let me fix you?"

"You fix noses and bones, not entire beings, James." Then first words she spoke to him in two years left speechless.

She had been working on that one for a while.

...

She ended up staring at him throughout meals, with him staring back. They were able to hold each other's gazes the entire time.

...

How pathetic, she had butterflies.

...

"You smell of dirt and smoke," he said one day. She took a drag off her cigarette and blew the smoke in his face.

She wouldn't let him like her back.

He got up and walked away, and tried less and less. By the end of the year, she only saw him in passing.

She couldn't ruin him.

...

Lynette Scamander used to live off of butterflies.

* * *

**author's note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I only own this plot line and Lynette. I don't even own her last name. :(**

**Disclaimer: the song in the middle was Brahms Lullaby by Jewel. I do not own any lyrics.**

***I may make this into a full length story.**


End file.
